


Where the Flame Burns Brightest

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky is going through it with these feelings I tell you, Captain America Sam Wilson, Cute Date, Endgame therapy writing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Looking back on memories, M/M, Making Love, Pining, Rating is for later chapter, Sam working through his own demons, Slow Burn, a bit of angst but not much, flirting on the job, vacationing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Sam is Captain America and the world is in good hands. A couple of years later Bucky decides to move on to do his own thing for a while, find his own kind of peace and try to forget his feelings for a certain someone. Then Sam turns up on his doorstep and all the feelings come rushing back.





	1. Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few fic outlines on deck depending on what kind of ending we got in Endgame and yall…shit was so bad I had no outlines that fit that monstrosity of a movie. So I reworked a prompt Moonisneveralone gave me a while back that went, _Sam turns up saying, ‘pack your bags old man we're taking a vacation also Happy 105th Birthday’_. 
> 
> Anyways I reworked the outline and this was the result. (I'm back on my Sambucky tip btw lol, let's enjoy.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D  
> Any mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Endgame so if some of the details of events are off that's why. Let's just roll with it shall we.

Bucky liked to tell himself he was just like any other guy before every manner of fucked up thing that happened to him…happened. That he had family, friends and lovers he cared about. He’d grown to daydream that his life before the fall was just a prologue to something much greater waiting to unfold for him.

After Princess Shuri put in countless hours to help him and oversaw his aftercare from the treatment, he felt back in control of his mind for the first time in decades. He could think about what he wanted for hours on end without fear that those thoughts or memories would be forcibly stripped from him after a period of time only to be smudged and jumbled among the countless other things no longer in focus in his mind.

In time he found a certain smile and laugh had begun to linger in his nightly dreams as he slept in his little secluded hut in Wakanda. His heart soon started anticipating the sporadic visits from a man with a kind heart, warm brown eyes and a killer smile. Bucky was more than thankful that he could feel the full range of his emotions and no longer have to worry about having those thoughts and feelings taken from him. It was a blessing Bucky thought. As the older women of the village would say, ‘he was feeling his heart’s desire’ and for Bucky it was a warm change of pace from decades of feeling nothing. That he could feel his heart pick up in pace when Sam playfully nudged him or smiled when Bucky told him about the progress he was making with his recovery.

But just as Sam could make his heart beat a little harder, he could feel an even more difficult emotion when he saw Sam and Steve together. The harsh twinge of pain in his chest, as he watched the two of them interact and talk when they thought no one was looking, was Bucky’s least favorite feeling of all. Their body language alone told him all he needed to know about what they were to each other and that told Bucky his place.

But then Sam and Steve came to visit and it wasn’t to kickback or relax. Others had come with them. There was a fight somewhere. There was _always_ a fight somewhere, Bucky remembered thinking to himself.

Then an alien army invaded Wakanda. The land that had protected him, given him comfort and a moments peace, was now under siege and he headed back into the fray. Things went dark for a while after that. Then they were all back but somehow five years had passed.

He was used to losing time that was nothing new.

But then Steve decided to go back in time, and yet nothing had changed for him. Bucky would be ashamed to say it out loud, but he expected Steve to change his past, and save him. Keep him from leaving home, something…anything. But nothing happened for him in the present, he remained unchanged.

He couldn’t understand how Steve had left Sam to go back. It was none of his business. Then he saw Steve as an old man, aged after what he assumed was a long life and yet there Sam stood a contemporary of the present. Steve handed over the shield to Sam, he passed the mantle on.

Now that decision Bucky understood whole-heartedly. 

However Steve passed just three years after that and Sam took it hard as most knew he would. Bucky couldn’t imagine what Sam felt in that moment. Sam refused to talk about it. But Bucky had decided to stick by him in the field for awhile, to help the new Captain America out. He was convinced he could put his feelings for Sam aside and just be there. But it proved too much so he parted ways with Sam a few months after to do his own thing.

 

That was 2 years ago and the world was still somewhat crazy as ever but nothing too bad had happened. Sam was doing well and taking the fight to the bad guys at every turn. While Bucky did his best to move on and allow the longing in his chest to fade to a dull, yet tolerable ache.

 

* * *

 

**–Present Day–**

Bucky rolled his shoulders while doing his stretches to cool down from his daily workout when he heard a knock on his front door out of the blue. He wasn’t proud of it but he cut his eyes at the door and grabbed for the gun strapped underneath his coffee table. He checked the clip and cocked the handgun as he started for the front door. He took a deep breath and checked the peephole hoping it wasn’t trouble. He didn’t want to have to move. He really liked his neighbors.

A feeling of relief settled over him only to be replaced soon after by the phantom stirrings only he could cause within him. He opened the door and took in Sam’s sight before him. His beard was neat and trim, his eyes were bright, warm and that smile that could melt any heart. It was as if not a day had passed, Sam looked as good as ever.

“You gonna invite me in,…shoot me,” Sam said gesturing to the gun in plain view at Bucky’s side. “Or should I just stay out here?”

“You startled me Wilson but come in,” Bucky said stepping aside to invite Sam in.

Sam stepped over the threshold with his hands by his side and looked around Bucky’s home. The place was simple, not too extravagant but comfortable. Something about it reminded Sam of Bucky’s small cottage in the Wakandan countryside.

“Place looks nice,” Sam mentioned casually.

Bucky nodded in response to his comment. He had redecorated recently. “How did you find me?”

Sam smirked. _How to answer that question?_ he thought.

“I’ve always known where you were. Just felt it best to let you have your peace seeing as you’ve fought enough to last several lifetimes,” Sam said turning around to look the other man in the eye. He could tell Bucky was doing better, he looked better. Better than he had been that evening he and Steve had to ask for his help before the battle in Wakanda.   

Bucky nodded and offered Sam a seat and asked if he wanted something to drink. They talked, lightly reminisced about Steve as Bucky distinctly thought about how he missed Steve as his friend but how Sam must miss Steve as something more.

“Said all that to say this, I’m going on a trip…and I want you to come with me,” Sam said with a straight face. He honestly didn’t know what Bucky would have to say to his offer but hoped he would accept.

“What’s the mission? Who’s the target?” He asked knowing it must be serious if Sam came all the way over to speak to him in person instead of just calling him up. 

Sam smiled wide. “It’s not a mission man. It’s a trip to get away, also to celebrate your birthday. Surprise.”

“Sam you don’t have to do that.”

“Come on. When’s the last time you celebrated your birthday huh?” Sam asked. “Like really celebrated?”

“Not sure, that memory hasn’t come back yet,” Bucky said in an attempt at humor.

Sam sighed and sat forward on the couch. “Exactly man. Let’s go on this trip and get away for a while,” Sam reasoned.

“That’s not necessary Sam, honestly,” Bucky insisted.  

“The tickets are non-refundable and I’d appreciate the company, Barnes,” Sam said laying his intentions bare before the other.

Bucky considered the opportunity Sam was offering him and pushed aside his pining mind to think clearly. He hadn’t seen Sam in two years and missed having a social life with others he didn’t have to hide his tragic back-story from. Not to mention his heart was kind of, fully on board spending a few days on vacation with his crush.

So obviously he was down for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see what unfolds on this trip for them.


	2. The Rifts We Feel

It was probably two and a half hours into them arriving at their hotel suite which had two rooms, a whole kitchen and living room that Bucky had to honestly question himself as to why he thought spending a week in the Caribbean with Sam was a good idea. He did his best to sleep –or pretend to sleep–through their flight to gather his thoughts; to devise some kind of plan. Being in Sam’s orbit again would only make the thoughts come back stronger, the longing begin to surface and certain words creep to the tip of his tongue the more time he spent with the other man. There was an ease he enjoyed around Sam, that made being in his presence so delightful and Bucky could honestly say that was something else he missed about the other. So he honestly didn’t want to make things awkward by slipping up and saying something that revealed his true feelings.

They wasted no time in unpacking; changing their clothes and heading out see what activities they could get into. Sam wanted to go on a historical tour of the island so they went and learned about the indigenous peoples and plant life. After that hour, Bucky suggested some canoeing and they paddled up a local river at a leisurely pace, pointing out animals and fish in the water. Not passing on the opportunity to joke and horse around, threatening to tip the canoe over if the other didn’t keep up their portion of the paddling. The afternoon was fun all around and Bucky was glad he decided to come along.

 

Dressed in the best outfits they brought with them upon Sam’s request, they went out that night to celebrate Bucky’s birthday. Bucky had been honest when he told Sam he couldn’t remember the last time he really celebrated his birthday. Shuri had brought him a pastry to celebrate his first day free of brainwashing but he supposed that wasn’t the same as the day you were born.

So when they walked into the fine dining restaurant and were seated rather quickly Bucky felt a little prickle in his eye at the effort Sam put in to celebrate his birthday. To invite him on this trip, to celebrate his birthday with him. It was nice and Bucky was doing everything in his power not to misconstrue Sam’s good heart for any deeper feelings on Sam’s part.

 _That would be highly unlikely_ , he reminded himself as they picked up their menus and Sam cracked a joke about betting that the plates would be so small they’d have to go somewhere else to eat after this. Bucky wagered him ten bucks. When their food came out, Bucky promptly handed over the crisp ten dollar bill in his pocket.

“Don’t bet against me man, just don’t,” Sam said smiling.

Bucky only shook his head and ate his small piece of steak and four blanched vegetables on the side.

After getting a proper meal at a local eatery, they settled on bar hopping the rest of the night. He didn’t have the heart to tell Sam he couldn’t really enjoy alcohol but he saw how happy it made Sam to toss back a shot with him and just listen to the music at each place they stopped at.

On their walk back to the hotel Bucky had to support Sam while walking –the last tequila shot hit him hard. Bucky felt his constant internal conflict arise yet again. Sam was literally being the best friend he’d had in years but holding Sam close to his side, Bucky felt his heart tug in his chest as Sam was touching his hand that was resting on his side. He didn’t want to complicate what they had for multiple reasons but largely because he really could get used to hanging out with Sam regularly when they got back home.

 

* * *

The following two days were packed with activities. They kept themselves busy, getting out of the room and exploring the island. Once they started to realize they were both slowing down and were feeling tired and a bit drained they decided to give a day to relaxing and sleeping in. They slept in until noon, ordered room service for lunch, watched a movie and passed out on the couch soon after.

Sam woke up around sunset and went out on the balcony to watch the dying light of the day set the clear skies ablaze with harmonious color. The view was almost unreal, he thought as the thoughts and feelings he’d been trying to leave at home came back to the front of his mind.  

He gazed out at the orange landscape and felt his heart grow heavier. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see Bucky walking out on the balcony.

“Thinking about the shield? The job can be put on pause for a while Wilson. The world won’t end while you’re away,” Bucky said light-heartedly.  

Sam chuckled. “No. I’m thinking about other things,” Sam said softly then remembered something he wanted to tell Bucky since they’d arrived. “Look man, I recognize it was really short notice with this trip and all. I want to apologize if you felt pressured at all coming along.” Sam looked out on the water beyond the balcony before looking over at Bucky.“Just got to a point where I got tired...real tired of mourning him alone. Ya know?”

Bucky held Sam’s gaze and instantly knew what Sam was alluding to.

For a time Steve had been a reminder for Bucky that he once had a childhood. That he had teenage years, that he used to age and was once just like anyone else before they were both pulled out of time. He’d encountered the moments of intense sadness that Steve was no longer here, no longer a call away to help him remember the name of someone long gone, someone whose face was truly gone now from his mind’s eye but he had a sense of them, or the person’s words. Bucky understood the need to share space with someone that had similar connections. In this case, someone who understood just exactly what they’d lost with Steve.

“Yeah, Sam, I know,” Bucky said looking out on the water again as Sam looked away. He leaned against the balcony next to Sam and looked at the view.

“Probably the only person who could understand how mad I’ve been at him as well,” Sam said not looking at Bucky at all.

Bucky sighed and realized with a heavy heart Sam was right. As much grief as he felt over Steve dying he would confess there was anger there too. Not just for himself but for Sam as well.

“There wasn’t a mission he didn’t ask me to have his back on. I was always there. If I wasn’t by his side, I was off handling something for him. I don’t have enough fingers to count the number of situations I pulled his ass out of, how many times I caught him. But all of that for it to end the way it did…him leaving like that,” Sam said doing his best to keep himself composed. He grasped at the balcony railing to ground himself. Bucky noticed Sam’s hands and reached over to touch Sam’s hand to calm him.

Bucky considered if he should say anything but realized if he didn’t tell Sam who else in the world would he tell this to? He wondered.

“When he went back I remember feeling an intense sadness in that moment. Sadness like nothing else because I was convinced I would fade from the spot where I stood. I would have bet my life on it because I was _so sure_ Steve would save me. That he would catch me from falling that day, keep me off that train, send me home after he rescued me the first time. I stood there waiting for it and yet…nothing. I stayed right where I was and I had to come to terms that I wasn’t a pressing enough matter for him to intervene in my circumstances,” Bucky explained from a rather detached place inside. He’d worked through his feelings about what happened, there was no need to get emotional again over it. 

Sam felt his emotions twist realizing Bucky had more reason than anyone to feel let down by Rogers’ decision. But also Steve going back didn’t yield changes in history that it should have and Sam was once again disappointed in the man he once looked up to.

“It is what it is ya know. But hey, I got to stay here with you and everyone else. You know despite all I’ve been through, it’s not perfect, but I’ve led a pretty adventurous life. Most can’t say that,” Bucky said from a place of sincerity. He decided a while back to view the totality of his life as a positive rather than a negative.

Sam considered Bucky’s words and all he’d told him in that moment and let them sink in.

“I’m glad you came along,” Sam said genuinely.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Bucky asked looking over at Sam just as Sam turned to look at him.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Sam smirked. “It’s a birthday trip. Who else’s birthday was I going to celebrate man? Come on now.”

Bucky chuckled. “You got a point there,” Bucky said standing up straight to head back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you Rogers and that ass backward decision of yours. 
> 
> Whatever, it don't matter, Sam and Bucky are gonna be alright regardless. Bet.


	3. The Leap

Later that night, Bucky awoke to a sound he couldn’t place. It sounded familiar but he wasn’t sure. He got up and slipped on a shirt to step out of his room to investigate. He brushed his hair back from his ears to listen closely as he walked out into the dark living room and realized the sound was of someone crying. It was coming from Sam’s room. There was a soft light filtering out from under the door. He walked up to Sam’s door and sure enough, there was crying on the other side. Bucky was sure of it. He gently knocked on the door to give Sam warning before he opened the door and stepped into the gently lit room. By bed side lamp he could see Sam sitting on the floor next to his bed crying.

“What’s going on Sam?” Bucky asked softly.

Sam shook his head and began sucking back tears. “I’m good. I’m good. Sorry for waking you up,” Sam apologized as he wiped his tears with his shirt.

“Nonsense,” Bucky said brushing off Sam’s apology as he moved to sit beside Sam on the floor.“Was it a nightmare?”

“Nah, man, nah,” Sam said feeling his initial tears abate a bit.

“Then what is it?” Bucky pressed.

Sam took a minute to think and consider if he wanted to talk about this at all with anyone. If he wanted to talk about this very private truth he’d held onto for years.

“I’ve analyzed and rehashed a bunch of moments I’ve had with Steve and I just can’t see where I got the wrong impression about what we were to each other…that he could leave me just like that,” Sam confessed finally.

Bucky suddenly felt his stomach fall.

“We kissed, plenty. We did other things. Yeah we hadn’t formally talked about what it was we were doing but I was sure, _so sure_ that when the time came and we settled down, we’d be together. That…he felt the same about me,” Sam breathed looking over into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky felt his jaw tighten at the realization of what he’d been picking up on between them over these years. Sam was radiating the affection all that time. Maybe Steve felt the same for a while but a majority of the attraction was coming from Sam’s end. It was a petty thought but Bucky was resentful that Steve literally had that much of Sam’s affections at one point and couldn’t commit to him. While Bucky was there at the same time more than willing to receive but a fraction of his feelings for Sam returned.

“I’m the idiot for nursing a one sided crush on him all that time. Then he died and I never told him how I honestly felt,” Sam said taking a deep breath.

Bucky stared across the room and wondered about Sam’s words. _Was he sitting in such a different position than Sam had been with Steve? Pining and longing in secret while standing so close?_ He wondered.

“Do you still love him?” Bucky asked glancing over at Sam.

Sam shook his head. “No, which I’m glad about but it doesn’t stop some of the feelings from bubbling up when I pick up the shield. Another reason I needed a vacation from the job,” Sam whispered resting his head back against the bed.

“Would you have told him?” Bucky wondered partially tying his next actions to Sam’s response.

“I don’t think it would have changed how it all turned out, probably would have made all of it hurt even worse but at least I would know what his feelings were for me. So I’d have his own words to interpret and not just his actions,” Sam explained softly.

Bucky nodded slowly and turned to look at Sam. He looked into Sam’s eyes by the lamp’s soft light beside them and touched Sam’s cheek with his prosthetic hand. _His skin is so soft_ , he thought to himself as he felt his heartbeat pick up. He leaned in close and brought Sam a bit closer as well before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Bucky took a moment to enjoy how warm and soft Sam’s lips were before he pulled back and looked into Sam’s eyes.

“So you don’t get the idea that you aren’t a literal catch Wilson,” Bucky said softly before getting back on his feet from where he was sitting on the floor. He turned to take Sam’s hand to help him up.

Sam was a bit stunned by the kiss and was still trying to process what exactly happened moments before.

Bucky helped Sam back into bed and tucked him in. He turned out the bedside lamp casting the room in darkness once again so Sam could try to sleep.

“Sweet dreams Sam,” Bucky said before turning to leave the room.

As he stepped out and shut the door behind him, Bucky decided to go back to bed and try to calm down. His heart was pounding in his chest after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky...my guy....the boldness. I like it but what on Earth were you thinking?! Now you HAVE TO tell him!


	4. The Landing

**–Next Morning–**

Sam was up, eating in the living room on the couch. He worked over thoughts about his talk last night with Bucky when the other finally walked out of his room that morning. He watched as Bucky grabbed some toast off of the tray to nibble on before he sat on the other side of the couch. Maybe it was still early, Sam figured, or Bucky wasn’t sure how to approach it, but he was acting as if the night before didn’t happen.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Bucky asked completely aware of the kiss he gave Sam during the night. He was petrified upon waking up and remembering what he did. He slow walked every second he could justify getting out of bed and getting ready so he could prepare his self for Sam’s reaction this morning.

Sam looked over at Bucky. _No time like the present_ , Sam thought.

“Why did you kiss me?” Sam asked.

“To cheer you up,” Bucky replied, which was true.  

“That it?” Sam asked staring at Barnes who wouldn’t look at him.

He’d been in high risk, near death situations and he couldn’t look Sam in the eye at the moment.  He cleared his throat and dusted his hands off of crumbs before sitting up straight on the couch. Sam waited patiently for Bucky to gather his thoughts.

“Do you remember when you would visit Wakanda and how we’d go to eat in that one marketplace near the Water Tribe?” Bucky said hoping Sam remembered those moments.

“I remember,” Sam replied softly. He thought back on those fun afternoons they’d had trying all types of cuisine in that marketplace together. It was always a highlight of his trips out that way.

“I…don’t know how or when but somewhere between your third and fourth visit…I…ugh, I started falling for you Sam,” Bucky said finally looking at Sam to see his expression. Sam’s reaction was neutral; he was listening, allowing Bucky to talk freely before responding. “I started dreaming about you. Out of nowhere hoping you were having a good day.”

Sam nodded in understanding.

Bucky clasped his hands together as nerves began to settle on his vocal chords. He could feel his pulse quicken with each passing second where Sam remained silent. He glanced at Sam and wondered how the rest of his words would be received.

“I never said anything because I always thought you were…with Steve. I wanted to respect what the two of you had. I didn’t want to come between you so I kept how I felt to myself,” Bucky explained softly before dropping his eyes from Sam. Hoping against hope Sam would be gentle when he shot down his confession.

Sam nodded in understanding and sighed. He hadn’t expected Bucky to say all of that.

“Sounds like you want to ask me on a proper date Barnes,” Sam suggested resting back against the couch.

Bucky’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Excuse me, what?”

“Or was my understanding off and these feelings are past tense?”

“NO!” Bucky barked suddenly making them both jump, startled. “No. No, my feelings aren’t past tense,” Bucky said calming his self down. Grant it he was making a mess of this conversation, he couldn’t help but feel a bit accomplished at being vocal and assertive of his feelings in the moment.

Sam smiled softly. “Okay. So ask me out,” he said again.

Bucky smirked and got up. He walked over and sat beside Sam.

“May I…take you out on a date?” he asked feeling his heart pound in his chest.

Sam looked into Bucky’s eyes and nodded, “Yeah.”

“How does dinner tonight sound?” Bucky asked.

“Sounds good,” Sam smiled softly feeling little flutters of how nice it was to be pursued, to be romantically admired.

“Great,” Bucky said smiling; hardly believing he had a date with Sam in just a few hours.

 

 

**–Later That Evening–**

Sam stood in front of the mirror in his room to get ready as he buttoned up his shirt. He sighed aloud in frustration; he didn’t understand why he was suddenly so nervous. This was just Bucky. They were just going to go to dinner the way they did earlier this week.

 _There was nothing to be nervous about_ , Sam reminded himself. Yet he was _still_ not satisfied with the outfit he had chosen for the evening despite only having so many outfits. His options _were_ limited but that didn’t stop Sam from being peeved at not being prepared.  

Bucky paced the living room ready to go as he waited for Sam to get ready. He tried to figure out if the restaurant he picked was the right one, wondered if Sam would enjoy it more than the place they went earlier in the week. He also asked himself why he’d been so overeager and picked dinner that night?! He’d literally spent the whole afternoon doing his best on short notice– _of this own making_ –to make sure this first date would leave a good impression with Sam.

 _Chances like this don’t come often_ , Bucky thought to himself as Sam stepped out of his room in a nice button down shirt and dress slacks. Bucky’s heart did a little skip at seeing Sam dressed up for their evening out and felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to work overtime. _Just survive the night and don’t embarrass yourself_ , as he finished his thought.

 

As they walked to the restaurant Bucky felt a sense of pride having Sam by his side as his date. Not to be overshadowed by the fact his crush had actually said yes to going out with him. Yes, they were grown adults, but that didn’t change the fact Bucky had butterflies in his stomach as he opened the door for Sam to walk into the restaurant. Bucky told the host the reservation name and they were promptly seated.

They ordered drinks, ate their food and for all of his nervousness Bucky could have sworn Sam had been flirting with him a few times during the evening.

Sam looked over at Bucky over dinner and smiled at the good time he was having. He recognized that yeah, he hadn’t seen Bucky in a romantic light before they talked this morning but he found that they actually had good chemistry with one another. Also didn’t hurt that Barnes was pretty damn handsome. He wasn’t hard to look that was for sure.

They arrived back at the hotel early in the morning doing their best to keep quiet and not disturb the other guests as they slept. Bucky was assisting Sam in making it to the room. He wasn’t totally drunk, just a bit tipsy. As they walked, Sam felt his mind swirl a bit from the alcohol. He wasn’t sure if it was Bucky’s cologne, the fact that Bucky was effortlessly supporting Sam’s weight or that Sam hadn’t had sex in a few months; but he honestly wanted to throw it at Bucky to see what the other would do tonight. They arrived at their hotel room and Bucky opened the door for them. Sam walked in and took a deep breath to clear his mind a bit before he turned around and looked at his date.

Bucky looked at Sam and felt something between them shift. Sam walked up to him and subtly licked his lips. Bucky felt his blood warm at the look in Sam’s eye. Sam stepped into Bucky’s personal space and placed his hand on Bucky’s chest. Bucky looked at Sam’s hand on him and wondered what the other was doing. The look in Sam’s eyes said one thing but Bucky wanted to hear what Sam was thinking about.

“Where’s your mind at Sam?” Bucky asked.

Sam smirked and looked at Bucky’s lips. He draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulders and looked into his blue eyes.

 _Those eyes are so nice_ , Sam thought in the moment.

“You must want to kiss me again,” Sam whispered just a few inches from Bucky’s mouth. “Wanna kiss me?”

Bucky heard Sam and felt his mind and self-control begin to melt. Not to mention Sam’s words were going straight to his dick.

“Yeah…I wanna kiss you,” Bucky confessed watching Sam’s lips. He looked into Sam’s light brown eyes, at his high cheek bones and felt his heart swoon.

Sam moved closer to brush his lips against Bucky’s cheek. “Bet you wanna do other things to me too right?” Sam moved closer and pressed himself against Bucky’s body. For the brief moment when they touched, Bucky’s mind was obliterated. He was beside his self with desire in that moment for Sam as it seemed evident where their evening was headed.

But then Sam somehow tripped and pulled Bucky down with him. They hit the floor with a thud as Sam started laughing his ass off. Bucky had caught himself on his hands over Sam before they could collide with each other. As Sam continued to laugh, Bucky then realized Sam was too far gone and needed to go to bed. Bucky got up and helped Sam to his feet. Sam leaned against a wall and realized he may be a bit drunker than he thought.

“Goodness this trip has been…so much fun,” Sam breathed aloud. “Better than what I would have imagined,” Sam said closing his eyes for a moment to catch his breath.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked watching as Sam stood up straight again.

“Yeah,” Sam said walking over to Bucky.

Bucky watched him closely and closed his eyes as Sam leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Bucky wanted to reach out and hold Sam in their kiss a bit longer but let Sam pull away when he was ready.

“Thank you for dinner Barnes,” Sam whispered, looking into Bucky’s eyes for a few seconds too long before he pulled away and went to his room for the night.

Bucky leaned against the wall and let Sam’s actions and words settle over him.

 _Goodness kissing that man was so good,_ Bucky thought as he thought about rubbing one out after all that teasing Sam just did. It wasn’t like Sam hadn’t just given him an ample amount material within the last 5 minutes.

Sam walked into his room and sighed. He leaned against the bedroom dresser and nodded to himself. Yeah, he was drunk, so no sex was for the best. But he also reminded himself that there was nothing wrong with taking all of this slow; nothing wrong with taking his time. But he was looking forward to where all of this would lead as he thought about the hungry look in Bucky’s eyes when Sam mentioned Bucky wanting to do more to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn Sam could you be more of a tease?


	5. How Wildfires Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature rating for this chapter.

**–ONE MONTH LATER–**

Sam stood statue still in the shadow of the rooftops as he looked down on the street below doing surveillance. With the shield strapped to his arm, Sam groaned and looked around.

 _Sometimes the job involved waiting_ , he reminded himself. It had been an hour and he was still waiting for the target to show up.

He sighed out loud and rested back against a nearby wall as he continued to wait.

“Stay sharp,” he heard above him suddenly. Sam looked up to see Bucky in black stealth gear, hair loose on his shoulders, watching him from a higher ledge.

“You’re late,” Sam said softly as Bucky jumped down and stood beside him.

“Well you’ve got it don’t you?” Bucky said looking around at all of nothing happening.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the ledge to check again if the target made an appearance.

Bucky eyed Sam in his suit for a second trying not to get caught looking. He never got tired of seeing Sam in the full Captain America get up for more reasons than one.

“Stay focused,” Sam said knowing exactly what had Bucky’s attention.

“Oh I am,” Bucky said with a smirk in his words knowing Sam didn’t like getting personal on the job.

“You could have ignored my call if you were going to do all of this,” Sam said glancing back at him briefly.

“Not a chance,” Bucky said stepping over to the ledge with Sam to assess the situation. The target chose then to show up. “So what are you thinking?”

“Stealth,” Sam said simply.

“Okay, I’ll go in first,” Bucky said getting ready to move.

“Hold on, I said ‘stealth’ Barnes not massacre,” Sam said quickly.

“That was **_one_** fuckin’ time, come on! My cover was blown what else was I supposed to do? _Let them put a bullet in my ass??!_ ”

“You leveled the room Buck?!” Sam argued. “The walls were _riddled_ with bullets.”

“I left the guy in the closet alive, we got what we needed out of him,” Bucky countered.

“You got lucky,” Sam said simply. “You’re not running point.”

Bucky sighed. “Whatever you say Cap,” Bucky said.

“Come from the south, stay hidden. You know the signal if we have to go to Plan B,” Sam said stepping up on the ledge.

“Your place later tonight?” Bucky asked quickly.

Sam thought about it then turned to look at Bucky and the knowing grin on his face.

“Yeah,” Sam said before extending his wings and jumping off the roof into a take-off.

Bucky shook his head at Sam’s antics but was happy all the same that they’d have the evening together.

 

**–Later That Night–**

Sam arrived home a little after 1 AM. When he got in he dropped his duffle and the shield by the front door as he navigated the dark interior of his home. Suddenly a lamp in the corner turned on. Bucky was sitting in the lounge chair watching him.

“What took you?” Bucky asked getting to his feet, still in his stealth suit. “Been here a full 20 minutes already.”

“That all?” Sam said smiling as he started pulling at the Velcro straps and pieces of his suit to get to the zippers. “Flew around a bit to relax.”

Sam worked on getting out of his suit as he watched Bucky walk up to him. Sam swallowed a smile as Bucky pulled him into his body and Bucky placed a kiss on his cheek. Bucky pulled down the zipper at the front of Sam’s suit before slipping his metal hand in to touch Sam’s skin there.

“Thought it was my job to help you relax Cap?” Bucky whispered kissing at Sam’s neck.

 _Goodness, I’ve missed him_ , Sam thought to himself as he felt his body grow excited at Bucky’s touch.

“Never said it wasn’t,” Sam said looking into Bucky’s eyes before he kissed at his lips. Soft, warm and sweet just as he remembered. They’d got back from their trip and had a few more dates but Sam had a sudden mission that called him away for a week and he had just gotten back a few days prior to that evening. He’d been patient, but seeing Bucky for the first time in weeks on that rooftop earlier tested him. 

Bucky took their kiss deeper, gripped a bit tighter with his hold on Sam. He was in need and he was not above admitting he needed Sam tonight. Sam broke their kiss to breathe and felt his mind begin to swim a bit. There was something he wanted to do first, he reminded himself as Bucky started feeling his hand lower on his back.

“Shower,” Sam breathed stepping back. “Let’s get comfortable first. Only Heaven knows what the hell we’re covered in after fighting tonight.”

“Good with me,” Bucky said eyeing Sam in that certain way that made the other man feel hot all over.

Sam stepped back and started up the stairs. Bucky watched him lead the way and tried to quell the excitement he felt that they’d have tonight together. As Bucky followed Sam up the stairs, he happily admired Sam’s ass now at eye level.

“We’ll figure out a way to peel you out of that suit one way or another, don’t worry,” Bucky said.

Sam started laughing out loud as they reached the top of the stairs.

 

Absorbed in one another after their shower, they made out leaning against the sink in Sam’s bathroom. Bucky stroked his tongue against Sam’s as Bucky’s hair dripped water on his shoulders. He knew he needed to dry off, but he shut the water off, stepped out of the shower and sought Sam’s kiss. He didn’t want to wait anymore. They’d had sex the night before Sam got called away on his weeklong mission. Since then Bucky had been thirsting for more, hardly thought of much else than getting another taste of Sam.

Bodies still damp but Sam wanted nothing more than for Bucky to not let him go. He’d been aching for another moment of intimacy with Bucky since their first time together. It happened quick but he knew from just that fleeting moment, he’d want more. They broke for air and gasped for breath, resting with their foreheads touching as they tried to regain some kind of reason between them.

“Let me-,” Sam started to say. But Bucky shook his head.

“No, let me take care of you,” Bucky said deeply, pulling Sam into him and kissing him deeply.

Sam honestly didn’t care who did what, he just wanted to make sure they kept doing what they were currently doing but eventually in a bed before the night was over.

 

Sam grinded his hips on Bucky’s lap, so close he could taste it. He twisted his fingers into Bucky’s hair, wound his arms around the other’s shoulders, and tried to kiss the breath from his lungs. He wanted it all and everything else Bucky was willing to give him because in that moment there was no one else and deep down Sam couldn’t imagine there ever being another. Bucky looked up in awe of him, and wanted to give Sam everything. He gripped at Sam hips as he rode him and felt his release closing in.

“Slow down baby, slow down,” Bucky managed to whisper as he felt pleasure begin to rob him of his higher capacities. Sam moaned aloud and moved to kiss at Bucky’s neck.

“I can’t babe, I can’t,” Sam breathed feeling his insides tighten as Bucky gripped at his thighs and ass. “James, baby please,” Sam whispered almost desperately into Bucky’s ear.

With that whisper and slight tug on his hair Bucky came suddenly, hugging Sam tight in his arms, holding him close as wave after wave took him under. Sam held on and smiled to himself softly feeling Bucky hold him so tight at orgasm. He’d never tell Bucky, out of fear he may stop, but Sam loved when Bucky held onto him almost too tight. When Bucky was in the throes of their pleasure and he just needed an anchor, it did something to his heart knowing Bucky reached for him in that moment and clung to him.

After Bucky came down a bit and opened his eyes, he looked up into Sam’s eyes. He sighed before he placed a soft kiss on Sam’s lips.

“Wasn’t supposed to go like that,” he said simply as he realized Sam had taken over.

Sam smiled warmly despite still needing his orgasm. He brushed his lips over Bucky’s cheek before whispering, “Doesn’t matter, pleasure is pleasure between us.”

Bucky thanked whatever screwed up fortune he had that he was enhanced and could keep going in order to absolutely pound Sam into the bed in a few seconds. He got up with Sam in his lap and laid him down on the bed. He knew from last time Sam liked it fast the closer he got to coming, but part him just wanted to take it slow and stretch this moment out. He thrust gently into Sam and watched the pleasure erupt in a moan that fell from Sam’s lips as he grasped at Bucky’s wrists at his hips. Bucky kept that pace, driving Sam up the wall with the need for more. But he kept it steady, kept his thrust even and Sam was beside himself with how fuckin’ good it felt, how undeniably perfect it was.

It wasn’t fast how he normally liked it but he was quickly learning to appreciate this firm but steady pace. Sam moaned aloud and grasped at the bedding underneath where he lay as he felt Bucky’s flesh hand caressed up his chest.

“Beautiful,” Bucky breathed just watching him.

Sam tossed his head back and groaned. _This was torture but in the most loving way_ , Sam thought as he felt his orgasm peak and he grasped his thighs tight around Bucky’s hips and he felt his entire body sing upon release in one glorious note of pleasure.

Sam woke up hours later to Bucky sleeping beside him peacefully until Bucky shifted beside him. He glanced over at Bucky and saw the other open his eyes for a moment before closing them again. Probably trying to wake up, Sam figured. It was still dark out so it had to be really early in the morning.

Sam stared at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Bucky while he said what he was about utter but wanted to say it out loud just the same, “I think…I’m well on my way to loving you Barnes.”

Bucky was mostly awake but he was still sort of out of it. But not so much that he didn’t hear what Sam had said. Bucky swallowed on the lump in his throat at hearing that. Rather than say anything he settled on just snuggling a little closer to Sam’s side.

“To think I wouldn’t even know if you hadn’t kissed me,” Sam said moving to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He touched Bucky’s hair in a soft caress as it covered most of his face. Bucky lifted his head to look up at Sam and saw him looking over into his eyes.

Sam placed a kiss on his forehead before he said, “I think you’re a catch too.”

Bucky smiled wide at that. He moved to rest his head on Sam’s chest before closing his eyes and taking a moment to realize he was now living in the moments he used to dream about back in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather steamy start to something beautiful if I do say so myself ;)


	6. Your Doubts

**–TWO MONTHS LATER–**

If someone had asked him in the moment, Sam wouldn’t be able to explain exactly why he was so happy. He was currently hundreds of miles away from home, pinned in a single location going on 4 days now until he could be safely extracted and yet he was able to still be relatively chill. It could be that he’d soon get to go home, get to sleep in his own bed and eat his favorite foods. But he would also get to see Bucky which was a perk of a completed mission all on its own.  

 

**–2 Days Later–**

Tossing the last of his knives back in their storage containers Bucky sighed to himself. He quickly cleaned up his coffee table. He’d decided to clean his weapons in order to take his mind off of a few things but he’d only succeeded in focusing his mind’s attention on his problems. Considering all of the things that Bucky would or should consider a problem, he couldn’t understand what his unhappiness was stemming from.

He had steady employment that didn’t force him to compromise his moral sanity and free will. He had a home, food in the fridge. He was even caught up on his favorite shows.

 _He was currently seeing the man of his dreams_ , Bucky thought as that snag came back into his thoughts.

Bucky sighed and thought about Sam. He knew the other was away on a mission. He’d been gone for a month and just sent word he was on his way back. That wasn’t the trouble. Bucky had been on enough missions to know things didn’t always go according to plan. It was the thoughts that had begun to settle in his mind during their separation.

It brought Bucky comfort to think about how their relationship started. How worried he’d been on that trip about spilling his guts to Sam and making things awkward. Remembering that first kiss they shared, to the first date they had while on said trip and the time they took to get to know each other upon returning home. It was all romantic from a certain perspective, Bucky couldn’t deny that.

But part of him just wouldn’t – or couldn’t – accept that it had all worked out that way. That he’d confessed his feelings and Sam had grown to feel the same about him.

 _It was all too good to be true_ , Bucky thought again and again as he had for a few days.  

He couldn’t exactly say when the thoughts started. Then again he didn’t pay them much mind in the beginning. But soon he began to feel like maybe things weren’t as good as he was making them out to be. That maybe he was misreading things. Those thoughts came in a bit louder and soon took over.

Bucky shook off his thoughts and continued to straighten up his living room. He was expecting company later after all.

 

* * *

A knock on the front door while he was cooking dinner caused a small flare of frustration. He was focused and concerned with executing this recipe and the break in his concentration was just enough to upset him a bit.

He went to the front door and checked who it was. Upon seeing Sam on the other side of the door, he opened it and welcomed him in before walking back to the kitchen.

“Hey?” Sam said a bit loudly that Bucky didn’t even greet him at the door.

Bucky turned to look at him and remembered the thoughts he’d been having the entirety of Sam’s time away and felt his emotions just dart in every which way.

Sam walked up to him with a question in his eye as he leaned in and kissed Bucky’s lips. Bucky kissed Sam back and felt a relieving sigh leave him.

“Hi, Sam,” Bucky breathed remembering just how good his kiss was and how happy Sam made him. It made the doubts in his mind fade just a bit but not by much.

“Hey Buck,” Sam whispered softly. “How you been?”

Bucky looked into Sam’s eyes and sighed before turning to continue on into the kitchen.

“Can’t complain,” Bucky said returning to chopping the vegetables.   

“So what have you been up to?” Sam asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Nothing much,” Bucky said softly not turning around.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Sam that Bucky was being short with his responses and he wouldn’t look at him. He bit his lip briefly and wondered. “Everything okay Buck? Something you want to talk about?”

Bucky sighed roughly out of frustration and just wanted to cook in peace. He didn’t want to deal with the complicated thoughts and feeling regarding their relationship at the moment. He just wanted to focus on something else for the first time in weeks.

“No Sam, not at the moment no,” he said curtly.

 _This was hardly the welcome back I’d imagined_ , Sam thought.

“Well, when you’re ready to talk, just call me then,” Sam said softly, feeling saddened that Bucky didn’t seem to want him around at the moment. Yeah, _he_ had just come back, Sam figured, so he couldn’t expect Bucky to be utterly excited at him coming back when this was just another day to Bucky. But Sam thought Bucky would be just a little pleased in seeing the man he’s dating back in one piece after a month away.

Sam got up from the kitchen table and decided against walking over to give Bucky a kiss goodbye. _Give him his space_ , Sam thought, _whatever he needs._ He headed out the back door without another word and headed on home.

Bucky put the cutting knife down and balled his hands into fists. He hung his head low and sighed deeply. He didn’t mean to push Sam away – _fuck_.

That was the last thing he wanted to do.

_What the fuck was he doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going somewhere I promise. Stay calm.


	7. My Reassurance

**–2 Days Later–**

It was evident to Bucky the moment Sam walked out the backdoor he had fucked up. He beat himself up and toiled over how he treated Sam that afternoon when he knew Sam just wanted to be welcomed home after a hard mission.

 _I couldn’t even think about him for a moment_ , Bucky thought as he found himself worrying yet again over the issue of his own making.

He’d wanted to call Sam two hours after he left but Bucky just couldn’t find the words to explain why he acted the way he did. He’d gone back and forth on what to do, how to make it up to Sam, how to make it right and – thankfully –settled on calling Sam.

He waited as the phone rang for the third and fourth time, hoping Sam would pick up.

“Yeah?” Sam answered in a deep voice that made Bucky’s heart seize in his chest. He hadn’t heard Sam’s voice in a few days and it was like smelling salts, bring him right back to his senses. He instantly didn’t understand why he was doing anything but trying to get closer to Sam.

“Can I…ugh…come over?” Bucky asked. “I wanna talk.”

Sam took a moment to think before he said, “Drop by later. I’m out running errands right now,” Sam said looking around the grocery store aisle as he leaned on his shopping cart.

Bucky checked the clock. “8PM okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sam agreed.

“See you then,” Bucky said. He could hear the sadness in Sam’s words and it hurt Bucky to know he was probably the cause of it.

“Yeah, see you later,” Sam said hanging up the call.

Sam stared at his cell phone as Bucky’s name faded from the screen. He scrunched his face up in frustration and sighed. He really didn’t want to fear the worst about what Bucky wanted to talk about that evening. But that didn’t stop Sam from realizing just how much he already grown to care about the other and how them calling it quits so soon would only feel like a kick in the teeth at that point.

 

Bucky stood on Sam’s front porch and waited for Sam to answer the door. He was nothing but a ball of nerves as he heard the deadbolt slide open and the knob turn. The door swung open and there Sam stood in some sweats and a relaxed tee. He stood in the doorway and stared into Bucky’s eyes.

“Did you really come to talk? Because if you didn’t you can go home now,” Sam said simply.

“I came to talk Sam I promise,” Bucky assured him.

Bucky followed Sam into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Sam sat down as well, sitting on one of his legs. He turned to face Bucky and waited for the other to start talking.

Sam had his own reasons for being upset but he wanted to hear what was going on with Bucky. He’d decided to put aside his feelings about how Bucky lured him so hard into their relationship only to pull away so suddenly. Sam didn’t want to make the comparison –with all of his heart he didn’t want to–but it reminded him of what he’d went through with Steve. He just hoped Bucky would open up and give him the chance to understand what was going on; especially when he thought everything was going so well between them.

“While you’ve been away, I’ve had these…ugh, thoughts and feelings about not…being enough,” Bucky explained, doing his best to put the nebulous feelings into words. “About…not being worth what you feel for me.” Bucky looked over at Sam. He knew now from experience that Sam would let him talk; he wouldn’t interject or say anything until he believed Bucky had gotten all of it out.

Sam listened to Bucky and started to understand what Bucky was going through. Bucky still had more to say so Sam only reached over and held the other’s hand.

“The thoughts had grown so loud while you were gone. I didn’t really have much to focus on but the constant thoughts that ‘maybe Sam doesn’t feel that strongly about me’, ‘maybe it’s all in my head’,” Bucky explained hanging his head low.

A moment passed, Bucky’s way of telling Sam to step in now.

Sam held Bucky’s flesh hand in his own and stroked his thumb over the back of his hand.

“I hear you Buck,” Sam said before he brushed his lips against the back of Bucky’s hand. “But you don’t have to do anything extra to deserve my love. You’ve already done everything you need to.”

“What did you just say?” Bucky asked. “You love me?”

Sam stared at Bucky and realized he hadn’t said it yet. The statement Sam had been singing in his heart while away from home or whenever he was away from Bucky, he’d never told the source of those feelings.

A small smile grew on Sam’s lips as he nodded. “Part of your uncertainty about us may be partially my fault,” Sam admitted as he looked into Bucky’s pretty blue eyes and felt his heart do that little thing whenever Bucky looked at him that way. “Yeah, I love you James.”

Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes and shook his head not believing it. Sam rolled his eyes and got up to straddle Bucky’s lap. He looked down into Bucky’s eyes and held his gaze.

“I love you baby,” Sam said again. “Do you love me?”

That snapped Bucky out of whatever denial he had briefly slipped into. “I love you Sam. I’ve loved you for years now and...being with you is more than I could have ever asked for,” Bucky confessed. It was like the dam had broken. He could finally give the feelings he’d buried so deep the air to breathe now after trying to smother and stamp them out for so long. “You make me so happy, I can barely breathe when I’m around you,” Bucky whispered before he pulled Sam into a kiss.

Sam felt his heart grow, elated at Bucky’s kiss and wondered if saying all of this a bit differently would help drive the point home.

“Who do I love?” Sam whispered in his ear as he sat a little closer to Bucky while on his lap.

Bucky took a moment and took a deep breath as the words left his lips, “You love me.” Bucky breathed as he felt tears come to his eyes for some reason.

Sam noticed the emotion and placed soft kisses against Bucky’s cheeks to reassure him of what he’d just said.

“Who do I love James?” Sam asked again looking into his eyes.

“You love me,” Bucky said tearfully as his words began to sink in.

“I do, baby, I do, and you love me,” Sam breathed wiping Bucky’s tears. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “There’s nothing wrong with telling me you need me to love you louder. I’m right here baby…right here. Just tell me and I will shout it because it’s true. I love you.”

Bucky stared into Sam’s eyes, throat tense and eyes still prickly with tears but he looked into Sam’s caring brown eyes and couldn’t believe he was so fortunate to have his love. That the statement was true and he could feel it. That Sam cared and didn’t think Bucky was being irrational or overly sensitive and insecure about their relationship. Sam not only listened and heard him but reassured him his fears were not to be concerns any longer.

He brought Sam’s lips closer and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him close. Sam moaned into their kiss and threaded his fingers into Bucky’s hair. Sam pulled back for a moment and sighed.

“You made me wait two days for that kiss,” Sam pointed out.

Bucky grinned beautifully and wide at Sam’s statement.

Sam let his desire darken the look in his eyes and deepen his voice as he allowed himself to feel Bucky’s warmth underneath him and the strength of Bucky’s arms around him. Sam moved to Bucky’s ear and nipped at his earlobe.

“You laugh but I was honestly in the mood for the _nastiest_ sex you can imagine when I came to see you that evening,” Sam whispered remembering how ready he was show out with Bucky that evening only to leave soon after arriving, unsatisfied.

Bucky groaned at hearing that and looked over into Sam’s eyes as he felt his hands down against Sam’s ass. “Is there anything I can do to get you back in that mood?” Bucky asked hoping against hope that Sam would say there was a chance.  

Sam thought about it and smirked. “I think I could be inspired with the right coaxing,” Sam said softly.

“That would entail…?”

Sam whispered against Bucky’s lips, “Let me give you some of the slowest head you’ve ever had and let me see how long you can last.”

Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue. It never ceased to surprise him just how sensual Sam could be when he wanted. It was amazing how he could turn that shit on and off and just end Bucky’s thought process with a well worded sentence.

“So?” Sam asked placing soft pecks against Bucky’s cheek. “What do you say babe?”

“Uh…fuck yeah,” Bucky said getting to his feet and lifting Sam with him.

Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, hooked his legs and held on. Bucky supported his weight and carried him up the stairs to his own bedroom. Sam looked forward to what the evening had in store for them. The talk they had was important. He was so thankful they’d cleared up any misunderstandings between them because after two months Sam was more than ready to love Bucky with his whole heart. While Bucky may beg to differ, Sam felt he had a little to make up for.

No matter, Sam thought, I’ll start tonight.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told yall it was going somewhere. :D 
> 
> This was a ride to say the least but everything worked out! I had so much fun writing this one and as usual, your kudos and comments from one chapter to the next are always a treat. I love talking to yall and hearing what you're thinking about the story as it unfolds. You all make this writing thing fun, so thank you so much.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
